1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to handheld devices, and more specifically, to a handheld device for dialing of phone numbers extracted from a voicemail.
2. Related Art
Often when a user receives a phone call on a handheld device and is unable to respond right away, the caller may leave a voicemail. As part of the voicemail, the caller may leave a call back number, such as her mobile phone number or office telephone number. The user of the handheld device would then typically play the voicemail back and while listening to the voicemail being played write down the relevant parts of the message and the call back number left by the caller. While in most instances the process of writing down the call back number does not pose a problem, it is difficult to do so in other instances. For example, the user of the handheld device may not be able to write down the call back number while driving or engaging in any other activity that prevents the user from writing down the call back number.
Accordingly, there is a need for a handheld device for dialing phone numbers extracted from a voicemail.